The Santa Clause 4: The Christmas Chase
by Miss Whip
Summary: Bernard and Noel are finally together, but that's not the last problem they'll face. As more family conflicts keep coming up, a huge problem could forever alter one family... for the worse. Chapter 5 is up now! Sorry for all the delay!
1. 1: The Joy and Pain of Love

The Santa Clause 4: The Christmas Chase

Sequel To: The Santa Clause 3: The Spirit of Christmas

Author: Drakelah Whip

Rating: PG, for language, and brief scenes of character distress

General Information:

Set in the months following Bernard and Noel's wedding, the story picks up at the end of May. Charlie and Jennifer have returned to the North Pole to celebrate their completion of their first year at college. Bernard and Noel are living happily together after honeymooning for the entire month of January.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Joy and Pain of Love

It was nearing the halfway mark of the season with the end of May approaching the North Pole. As in the many years before this one, it heralded the speeding up of the final toy production. Though not as panicky as the feeling of the Thanksgiving rush, there was a definite pacing difference.

Noel was up earlier than her husband almost every day this week. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately and she often got up and did her makeup at five a.m. due to this insomnia. It was one morning like this when Bernard got up right after her.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not lately."

"Maybe it's because of the season. You always were a workaholic."

"I guess it could be that. This is my first full year in awhile." She sighed and rubbed a little blush into her cheeks. Elves usually had naturally rosy cheeks, but she was still trying to regain hers. All the years in the mortal world, in temperatures much higher than she was used to, had diminished it. The sparkles on her cheeks were glittering brightly though, enough to match her husband's.

"What are you gonna do today?"

Bernard shrugged, "The regular things I guess. Supervising workers. You?"

"The same, and I'm going to check up on the progress of the tech staff. And I need to fix the main computer in workshop."

She leaned back and gave him a kiss, "They're already waiting for you."

"Are you so anxious to get rid of me?" He joked playfully, kissing her neck.

"Aww, don't ever think that."

Noel turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kissing her cheek, Bernard walked out of the room and down towards the workshop.

Back in the bathroom, the elfess sighed and put down her makeup. She reached over and grabbed a tiny bottle of headache medicine. Thinking better of it, she opened the small counter drawer and pulled out another box. Her eyes scanned the writing on the carton and she bit her lip, it was a long shot, but it just might work.

* * *

Noel sat up from her place on the floor and gazed up at the clock. It was half past three, and she was ready to take a short break. Since noon that day, she'd been working on the inside of the main computer. It wasn't that comfortable, she had to lie on her back like and auto mechanic working on the underside of a car. However, whatever had to be done, got done, Noel just wished that they would get a newer system instead of the old style computers that took up a whole room.

As she looked around the room, she noticed, with much satisfaction, that Judy had brought her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Bless that girl." She whispered, getting up and walking over to the mug. The minute that the warm liquid touched her lips, peace flowed into her. Nothing was more sacred to an elf than hot chocolate.

Turning around to Quintin, who had been working on the side computers, she made a decision, "Hey Quintin, could you watch this area for me? I've got to go talk to Bernard."

"Well, sure but I - ."

"I'll have one of the kitchen elves send you up a snack."

"Thanks." He seemed pleased with the promise of food and did not further object to her request.

Noel quickly left the room and walked back towards the main workshop. A small elfess in full chef dress suddenly came out of the kitchens on her left and she stopped her.

"Hey Jessica, will you make Quintin some cookies and get him a big glass of hot chocolate, please?"

"Will do boss!"

"Thanks Jess."

Gazing over the crowds of worker elves in the workshop from the second story, she finally spotted her husband and raced down the stairs. Bernard turned around in time to catch her and pull her in for a hug and a kiss.

"Hello love." Whispered Noel.

"Well hello to you too." He replied, holding her tightly to him. Suddenly, the pair noticed that they were the center of attention. Nervous laughs came from their throats and they walked a little away from their original place in the workshop.

"Are you still feeling tired?"

"Yes, but it's not so bad. It goes away once I start working."

"That's good. Maybe Mrs. Clause can get you something that will help you sleep more."

"Maybe, maybe not." She grinned at him.

He tried to look like he knew what her secretive smile was all about, but it failed, "What do you mean?"

"After you left this morning, I decided to try to see if I could diagnose the problem myself."

"Okay, and?"

"Well, when I started thinking about it, I realized that this had been going on for two months."

"But you've only had sleep problems for the last week."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's not all I've had."

"Huh?"

Noel leaned forward and whispered directly into his ear, "I'm pregnant."

Bernard turned his head to look at her directly, "Really?"

"You're gonna be a father."

Disbelief crept into his face for only a moment, before he hugged Noel to him, "This is the best news I've ever gotten."

The loving couple shared a long kiss.

"Have you been to the doctor's yet?"

"No, after the news finally sunk in, I came to you."

They just stared at each other for a minute before he just started to laugh out of pure joy, "Noel, this is so great!"

This last outburst caught the attention of Curtis, who had been helping with some other elves nearby.

"What's going on?" He asked, jogging up to them.

"I'm gonna be a father!" In his excited state, Bernard didn't realize how loud he was talking. The entire workshop got quiet, and even Santa and Mrs. Clause came out from the kitchens.

Though no one except Curtis had heard what Bernard had said, all the elves could tell that it was important.

Scott Calvin gazed down at the two head elves, waiting for an explanation.

Bernard and Noel held hands and she looked at him, "Everyone, Bernard and I have an announcement to make. We're going to be parents."

"Noel's pregnant!"

There was a stunned silence that swept over the others.

Carol looked over at her husband, "I didn't know elves could have children."

"Neither did I. This is the first elf baby ever, I think." Scott shrugged, that wasn't what interested him. All he knew was that his two most trusted advisors were about to be blessed with a child.

The workshop finally seemed to get its voice back and the other elves erupted in cheers and well wishes. Judy threw herself in a hug with both of her bosses and even Curtis gave small embraces to both of them.

Judy started to imagine out loud, "Think of how cute it'll be! Little pointed ears and glittery cheeks! Is it a boy or a girl?"

Both of the expectant parents shrugged, "We don't know. As long as she or he is healthy, we don't care."

"That's good." Carol commented, staring wistfully at the couple, momentarily lost in her own thoughts.

Scott reached over to shake Bernard's hand, "Congratulations." He decided better and pulled his friend into a hug.

At the same time, Noel was gladly embraced by Carol, "Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you."

Noel and Bernard mumbled their thanks against the shoulders of their bosses.

Carol looked at her husband, "You know who has to know about this? Charlie."

"He's coming to visit with Jennifer and the Miller's tomorrow actually."

From where they were standing, Bernard reached over and grabbed Noel's hand, squeezing it lightly. It was all that needed to be said.

* * *

"I am not getting on that thing."

"Neil, it's just a reindeer, it's not gonna bite you." Laura sighed.

From their place on the now fully trained Chet, Charlie and Jennifer snickered and watched the psychiatrist refuse.

"I've seen them bite."

"Prancer won't bite you." Charlie said, leaning forward to rub Chet's neck.

As Neil approached, the reindeer decided to play and gave a fake nip at the doctor's hand. The shock sent him tumbling to the ground and raised a ton of laughter from everyone else.

"C'mon, we need to get going, before Lucy comes home from school."

The reluctant doctor climbed aboard, taking great care to avoid the reindeer's mouth.

"Why isn't Lucy coming with us?" Charlie yelled to his mother as they took off.

"We're only going for a short visit and a small party the elves and your father have put together for you two."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yes, unless you have something else in mind."

* * *

The day after their big announcement, the two head elves were up early, helping to set up the party. Though Scott had objected to Noel lifting, carrying, or even using a step ladder, he relented when she refused to become useless. When Carol explained to him that the child was not due until near Christmas, he finally stopped worrying.

Christmas, it seemed, was more than just the holiday, but a pivotal point in the existence of all of them. A day of union, of life, and love.

From their place hanging banners, Bernard and Noel looked at each other. Neither of them had slept at all last night. They had spent the night in the other's arms, Bernard kissing and caressing the still flat stomach of his wife while she watched him and just enjoyed his attentions to her body. The last time he had truly seen an infant was when he had held his baby sister and brother, over two thousand years ago.

With the prospect of creating a new family for himself, he had remembered and came to accept all that had been his past in the last night. Things he had told Noel, that he'd never mentioned before, came out into the open.

He recounted to her his position as second child in a family of five children. Before he was even six years old, the youngest three children had died of illness, the infant twins and the third eldest. His mother perished of the same disease and his father, it was rumored, was so brokenhearted that he decided to take his own life.

It wasn't long before the occupiers got wind that there were two unattended young children. His sister was eight and he was six when they came for them. Helping him escape, she sacrificed her freedom, and he had never seen her since, though he'd heard she'd be sold as a maid to a high ranking officer in the heart of a Roman stronghold.

Until he was fifteen, he'd run the streets, getting fed by his parents' friends and relatives, though none of them could afford to take him in permanently. It was at this age he was caught and thrown in prison for two years. On his seventeenth birthday, Noel found him, saving him with immortality.

Like many survivors, he'd been holding onto a sense of guilt that he hadn't saved his family like he should've. Noel had pulled him into a deep kiss, reassuring him that he'd done nothing wrong and his family was proud of him, wherever they were.

* * *

Charlie, Jennifer, and the Millers landed at the North Pole only a short time after they took off.

Jennifer gripped Charlie's hand as she looked around, "I love this place. It's so beautiful."

He looked at her, "Not as beautiful as you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Charlie Calvin." She grinned at him, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He grabbed her hand and ran with her inside the workshop.

A curious Neil and Laura followed them, wondering what had Charlie in such a rush. The minute they all walked inside, the elves cheered to see their friends again, and Scott, Carol, Bernard, Noel, Judy, and Curtis began to walk down the stairs to greet them.

Into the center of the workshop, the couple walked, until Charlie was sure everyone could see them. Jennifer looked rather nervous and confused over what was happening, along with some of the other elves and the couple's relatives.

He leaned in close to her, "I hope you're not mad at me."

"For what?"

"This." Grinning, he reached into his pocket, and dropped to one knee.

"Oh my god." Carol grabbed her husband's shoulder as he stopped short in front of her.

At the door, Neil and Laura froze in their tracks, and Noel turned to Bernard, "Is he?"

Charlie began to speak, and all ears were focused in on him, "Jennifer, I've been waiting to do this all year."

He grasped her left hand and presented her with the ring he had been carrying in his pocket, "I love you, you're the one person I can see myself with for… well, forever. I want us to be together, grow old together."

Her eyes were locked on his, almost not believing what he was saying.

"Will you marry me?"

It didn't take her long to respond with a tearful, "Yes, I will."

There was a mix of delighted gasps and gleeful cheers coming from the elves. Scott, Carol, Laura, and Neil just stood there, in shock. From across the room, Scott and Laura caught confused glances.

Laura waited until the couple was caught in a kiss before she literally ran over to where her ex-husband stood.

"Did you know about this?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Scott scratched his beard, "I mean, I'm happy for them, but… I think they're way too young for this."

"Same here. Charlie's just a baby. I like Jennifer, but this will ruin their lives!"

Resigning himself to the circumstances, Scott thought for a moment, "Let's talk to him about it after the party. This way he won't be upset for ruining his special day."

The adults bit their tongues for the rest of the day.

* * *

Laura and Neil had long left the party by the time Santa sent a few elves to saddle up four reindeer to take himself, Carol, and the kids back to the mortal world.

Bernard and Noel accepted the congratulations from the young adults as they left the party. Both pairs felt exhausted with the days events, especially Noel, and they all decided to retire early.

As Scott and Carol escorted Charlie and Jennifer, Charlie noticed something was off, "Why are there four reindeer?"

"Carol and I are gonna ride home with you to make sure you'll be okay."

As they all rode off into the darkening sky, Noel watched from her bedroom window, Bernard at her side.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is not going to end well?"

"Probably because Santa looked like he was gonna have a heart attack when it was announced."

She sighed and her husband hugged her, "We've got more important things to think about anyway."

"Such as?"

"How about names?"

* * *

The reindeer dropped Jennifer off at home first, and, after she and Charlie exchanged an extended kiss, they returned to the Miller household.

Lucy had long since gone to bed, and Charlie was greeted with a frightening silent and still Laura and Neil seated at the dining room table.

Scott and Carol nodded to the other couple and Scott pulled up a chair for his son, "Charlie, your mom, Carol, Neil, and I want to have a talk with you."

"About what?"

Laura looked up at him, "This engagement to Jennifer."

The young adult looked perplexed, "You guys don't like it?"

"Statistically Charlie, people who get married at your age have a higher rate of divorce and bad relationships than any other group."

"Neil, I don't think a pie chart is what we need here." Scott half-joked with the doctor.

"We just want you to wait honey."

"I don't want to wait, Jenn doesn't wanna wait. She accepted, didn't she?"

Scott was now the one to look more than a little confused, "What are you going to do though? How are you going to support her or a family? You have no job, you haven't finished school yet, not to mention you'll have to start paying for your own insurance! God forbid Jennifer accidentally gets pregnant or anything! How would you care for a baby?"

Getting to his feet so fast his chair almost fell over, Charlie yelled, "I know there are gonna problems! Plenty of people have done this before, why can't I? I'm going to get a job for after school, and so will Jenn. And why do you think we're gonna have kids right away? Neither of us want kids right now!"

Laura leaned forward and grasped her son's shoulder, "We're just asking you to think about this. Don't set a date, just realize what a big decision you're making."

"We already set a date."

Every set of eyes in the room immediately were turned to Charlie, whose countenance had become more solemn and resolved than ever before.

"When?"

"Mid-August, right before we go back to school."

Carol put her face in her hands, "Oh dear God."

With that, Charlie decided that he was finished with this conversation, "This wedding is happening, whether you are all there or not. If you can't be happy for me, I don't know what to say, but I'd rather have you there, than lose four people I love."

He turned and walked up the stairs to his old room.

Those left at the table just looked at one another. Neil was the first to speak, "That definitely did not go the way we planned."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Grumbled Scott.

The four sat and talked for the rest of night.

* * *


	2. 2: Uneasy Ceremonies, Beautiful Days

Chapter 2: Uneasy Ceremonies, Beautiful Days

* * *

Carol looked at the calendar, marking off the last day of July. She sighed, considering all the stress that would soon be on her husband. 

"Middle of the year jump." She muttered, throwing the marker onto the desk. Just a few days down from her mark was the circled date for Charlie's wedding. Some elves, most likely Judy, had drawn little stars and hearts next to the words.

Scott and the Millers had talked very little since the last meeting, with Laura only telling him that the wedding was still on track, regardless of the objections. Scott hadn't called Charlie, preferring to bury himself in his work. Charlie's pride was too hurt to beg his father to attend the wedding.

The son hadn't stooped to accusing his father of dislike of the bride. Past experience had told him that such lows could result in irreparable damage. As much as he hated to lose his father for the ceremony, there was no sense in burning all bridges.

Scott was taking inventory with his two head elves as Carol walked into the workshop. Judy caught her eye as she approached them, the little elf was busy in a discussion with Curtis, but managed to glance over to give her female boss a distressed look. Above all the others, it was her that wanted Santa to be the one to bruise his dignity a little, and go to Charlie's wedding.

Then again, nervous habits seemed to occurring in all the elves who worked closely with the boss. She saw Curtis staring and looking away quickly, Judy's pained eyes, Bernard's hand wringing, and Noel's foot tapping. She'd made the decision then, that things simply could not progress in this manner.

Without a word, she grabbed one of her husband's suspenders and began to drag him off to his office.

"You four, come with me." The school principle voice was back, prompting the indicated elves to jump and run.

Eyes from every corner of the workshop watched in knowing confusion as Mrs. Clause dragged Santa off.

* * *

"It's a nice place, we'll take it." Charlie shook the realtor's hand and Jennifer did the same. They signed the papers and went back to the car, staring out the windows at their new home. 

"It really is nice." Sighed Jennifer, grasping his hand. He didn't squeeze back.

"You know, maybe you should do something about this."

"He's the one that had the problem with our marriage."

"Yeah, and he's still your father. I can see his point in this argument."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah I can see it, but I happen to be biased in the opposite direction." She kissed him, "Don't let this ruin the family."

* * *

Bernard pulled a chair out for Noel, who sat down slowly. She was showing now, a definite bump was under her clothes, especially large for her term. 

He sat down next to her, placing his hand over hers as she let it rest on her belly. They exchanged contented smiles.

Judy and Curtis took seats next to them, and Carol pulled Scott to the main chair before practically throwing him into it, "I'm sick of this, we're resolving it now."

She pointed to the four elves sitting there, "And I know you all feel the same way so don't back out on me now." Everyone sat up a little straighter at that.

"Scott, this is ridiculous."

"Yeah, he's your only child." Noel pointed out.

"I don't agree with this wedding."

"Neither do I, but it's not like we can really stop it." Carol threw up her hands, trying to make him realize the futility of the argument.

"How can you do this to Charlie?"

"I'm sure all he wants is for his father to be there. He's always wanted your support!"

Bernard was the last one to speak, "You will regret this, for the rest of your life, if you don't go."

Looking down at the desk, Scott sighed, "You're right."

* * *

(The Wedding Day) 

Charlie straightened his tie as he waited at the back of the church, he hadn't been called to take his place yet. His hands shook with nervousness, it wasn't entirely true that all grooms had to do was simply show up.

There was a soft knock on the door, and, assuming it was his best man, Charlie simply asked the person to come in.

"Hey sport."

He whipped around, "Dad, what're you doing here?"

"Well, I got some good advice from a few friends," He stepped forward, wringing his hand in front of him, "Such as I was being difficult and if I missed this day, I would regret it."

"I'm glad that you're here."

They hugged, after which Scott held his son at arm's length away, "You are an adult but you'll always be my son."

Bernard poked his head into the room, "Charlie, they're calling for you to get in there."

As they walked out, Charlie laughed, "So, let me guess, you brought the head elves and the secondary head elves?"

"You're actually very lucky, the entire North Pole wanted to attend," They walked to the front of the church, "Besides," Scott motioned to where the elves sat, "How often do you get to see Bernard in slacks and a tie?"

The head elf rolled his eyes.

* * *

The ceremony was simple and short, but not without its sweetness. Parents on both sides, though a little distressed, put on their best smiles for the benefit of the couple. 

Bernard and Noel were cuddled up in the second row, seated right next to Judy and Curtis. Throughout the ceremony, Curtis found himself inching his hand over towards where Judy's lay on the cushioned seat.

When his index finger grazed the top of her hand, she looked over at him. He froze, unsure as to whether or not he'd be brushed off, or worse, slapped. Although, he doubted that she'd slap him in the church, she might wait until they were outside.

While he pondered if he'd ever seen her physically attack anyone, he stopped when she grabbed his hand. Judy curled her small fingers around his palm before stretching them out. Curtis found that his fingers laced neatly with hers.

"What happened to that guy you were seeing in wrapping?"

"We broke up months ago."

"Oh." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

(December) 

Noel woke up early. She tried to roll over but found that she was too close to her husband to do so. Bernard was still dozing next to her, his arm was draped over her, hand on her large stomach. At nine months pregnant, her belly did not fit her frame. It was getting increasingly harder to move. The baby kicked suddenly and she moved her hand to the spot. At the same time, she felt Bernard do the same and she realized that he was no longer in the clutches of the Sandman.

"Good morning."

"Morning." His reply was as sleep drugged as hers, but the minute his soft brown eyes opened, she realized that he was more awake that she thought.

He sat up and leaned over to kiss her, "Happy Christmas Eve day."

"A happy day to you too." She kissed back as he helped her to sit up.

"So, will the little one be making an appearance soon?"

His wife smiled and placed both hands on her belly, "I hope so. It's two days past my due date." She struggled to her feet, "Let's get ready to go to work."

"Are you sure you should be working?"

"I'll be fine. How about I just do supervising?"

"As long as you don't hurt yourself."

She drew him into a long kiss, "You have my word."

The couple changed from their night clothes to their day clothes and made their way to the dining hall.

Along the way, they noticed the other elves staring at them. For the last nine months Noel had been pregnant, but it was always treated as something new and different. Nearly every elf at the North Pole had felt the baby kick, and many had presented the soon to be parents with gifts.

Noel stepped over to the desk on the first level and sat down. Bernard gave her a quick kiss before running up to the second level workshop area, where he was to spend most of his day.

The new computer system that had been installed at the North Pole had been having some problems recently, and it was Noel's job to fix them. With the help of Quinton, the hours flew by, until the ringing of the lunch bell was heard.

Bernard suddenly appeared at her side, "Hey."

"Hi. You up for lunch?"

"I'll go run and bring it for you if you want."

"Well, I -"

" I know you never let me before, but please."

"Alright, thank you hon." She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. As he walked away, Judy approached her friend,

"How're you doing?"

"I feel pretty good. Just a little tired I guess. Hey Judy?"

"Yes?"

"You know it's funny. I've made every elf at the North Pole, you'd think this would feel the same."

"Yeah, but all you had to do with us was give us a little kiss on the cheek. This is very, very different. This child didn't already exist, you and Bernard made it."

Smiling, Noel hugged Judy, " Next to Bernard, you're my best friend."

"For twelve hundred years."

"Remember when you worked in the hospital?"

"It was about a 400 year time span."

"And I remember that you were one of the best nurses ever. So, I want you to be the one to help Mrs. Clause when the baby comes."

"Really?" Judy threw her arms back around her friend, "You know I'd do anything for you, and I promise you I'll be there when the time comes."

"That's good, because I'm gonna need your help real quickly here."

Staring at her friend's face, the younger elfess noticed a slight gaze of fear, "You mean, right now?"

"The baby's on its way."

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"I can get there okay. Can you go tell Bernard and then meet me there?"

"Sure, and I'll get Mrs. Clause too."

The little elfess took off at top speed toward the Clause's apartment, realizing that she needed to get help to her friend first. Bernard, though she respected him and knew that he deserved to know, wasn't the best one to be of any assistance right now.

Meanwhile, Noel pulled herself to her feet and looked around at the empty workshop. Not an elf was in sight, and it was delightfully peaceful. It only happened three times a day and she loved it. Slowly, she placed one foot in front of the other, moving as fast as she could in light of the pain she was starting to experience.

She walked out into the courtyard and briskly moved toward the first building on her right. The hospital was always very close to the place where the most injuries came from. Accidents were not very common, but certain doctor and nurse elves were always kept around.

Once inside, a little nurse elf by the name of Jessica jumped up from her seat at the front desk, "Noel! Is it time?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you upstairs."

* * *

The hospital was a very comfortable place. Instead of the pure white decorations of the human places, the place resembled the inside of a log cabin. Green and red colors adorned every inch of the infirmary. Each room had soft beds and all the comforts of home. 

Mrs. Clause strode though the second floor hall, her husband at her side. Scott wasn't planning to do anything, except for sit with Bernard while they waited. When they reached the room, Scott sat down on the bench outside while Carol went in.

Noel lay on the bed, eyes closed, hands gripping the bed sheets as her pains came and went. She'd changed to a different outfit and had pulled the bedcovers over her.

"Hello dear. How are you doing?"

Opening her eyes, Noel sat up slightly, "It hurts."

"I know dear." Carol sat down on the bed next to her, and patted the girl's cheek, "Don't you worry, I helped a lot of my friends when they had their babies. They had them at home too."

Mrs. Clause rubbed Noel's stomach through the clothes and let the elfess grasp her other hand, "The nurse is bringing the medical equipment. Then we can start the monitoring, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

Judy ran from the Clause's apartment over to the mess hall. Grasping some of her dress up in her hands to avoid tripping, her feet ran over the elaborately tiled floors. 

She spotted Bernard standing in the lunch line. Regardless of his status, he still had to wait with all the others to eat everyday. Talking with Curtis and unaware of the situation, he didn't look up when Judy ran into the room.

Seeing the little elfess out of breath and tired, every elf got real quiet. Taking one or two seconds to stabilize herself she looked up, "Bernard!"

He left the line and walked over a few steps toward his friend, "What's wrong?"

"Noel - the baby - now."

It wasn't even a second after, that the older elf ran as fast as he could out of the mess hall and to the hospital.

Judy turned to Curtis, "Would you get Bernard and Noel's food for them?"

Before he even had a chance to reply, she turned and followed her boss toward the infirmary.

* * *

Back in the delivery room, Noel sat up while Carol helped to rub her back and belly. Outside, a crash alerted them both. 

Giving a slight smile, Noel turned to her friend, "I wonder who that could be."

"Bernard's here."

The sound of voices from the outside hall told them that Bernard was arguing with Scott, but in the end, only Judy added to the number in the room, "Scott's having Bernard stay outside, but he wants to say that he loves you and wants to be here with you."

Judy was pushing the required medical equipment to monitor her friend. A few supplies had been picked up from some human medical hospitals about three months in advance. Judy and some other elves had been practicing how to use it, to ensure Noel's safety.

"I don't want to use that stuff."

"You don't?"

"Not unless there's an emergency. I'd rather do the whole thing natural."

"Okay, then, we'll do whatever you feel comfortable with." Answered Carol, getting up to help Judy get a washcloth and bowl of warm water.

The little elfess leaned over to her human companion, "What do we need this for again?"

"If she has a long labor, we have to bathe her face to keep her awake."

"Oh, how long will it be?"

"I don't know, dear. Let's just hope it'll all be over soon."

* * *

Bernard paced back and forth through the hall while Scott sat on the nearest bench. 

"I would ask if you were nervous, but that's obvious."

"Yeah. Were you the same way when Charlie was born?"

"I was worse, I think. May have passed out, I don't know."

This brought a bit of a laugh from Bernard, imagining the thinner version of Scott out for the count in a hospital somewhere.

"How long will it be?"

"First time usually is the longest."

"Hours, then?"

"Yes."

* * *

The only good that had come out of Noel going into labor at noon, was that Bernard merely had to look at the clock to know how long he'd been waiting. Scott had left him a few times to go check on the elves, but for the most part, he'd been right by his best elf's side. 

Bernard's head was in his hands, he was scared, nervous, and all things in between. Neither Judy nor Carol had come out of the room to tell him what was going on.

Curtis suddenly appeared from around the corner, in his arms, three trays, "I brought you some dinner."

"Thanks." Came the replies of the two men as they took the trays, Curtis sat down next to Santa.

"The elves are starting to wonder if you're gonna make your flight. It is Christmas you know."

Scott sighed and looked over at Bernard, "He's right. I can only wait a couple of hours and then I have to go."

"I'll be fine."

"I can stay with you. They don't really need me in the workshops." Suggested Curtis.

The elder elf nodded, "I would like that. Thanks Curtis."

"Anytime."

"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Scott was changing the subject. Noticing that his head elf was picking at his dinner, obviously unable to eat, a diversion was in order.

"I don't know. I don't really have a feeling either way."

"Laura used to tell me that she knew Charlie was a boy. Mothers seem to just have a sense for it."

"I think Noel knows, she just understands that I want to be surprised. She did have us pick out two names though."

"What are they?"

"If it's a girl, Melody, a boy, Christopher."

Curtis smiled, "Those are nice names."

"Yeah, we had it down to six, those two just jumped out at us."

* * *

"Does Bernard know yet?" 

"No, he doesn't. He didn't want to know if the baby was a boy or a girl." Noel leaned back, breathing hard.

"But this is completely different!" Stated Judy, using the cloth to mop her friend's forehead.

"I know, I know, but I'm not really too concerned with it at this moment."

Judy laughed lightly, getting a small smile from her friend.

"Are we getting any closer?"

Mrs. Clause shook her head, "It looks like it's gonna be a long time yet dear."

* * *

(Hours later) 

Santa looked at his watch, "Bernard, I have to get going to keep Christmas on schedule." He looked over to the younger elf, "Curtis, you're staying?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to Curtis, I'll be okay here."

"I'd prefer to stay and keep you company."

Bernard gave the younger elf a bit of smile, though strained due to the current situation. He had begun to wring his hands, although pacing seemed to be out the question now. His legs were tired, along with every other part of him.

* * *

(The Next Day, Christmas, noon) 

Outside in the hall, Bernard was leaning with his back up against the wall. His head was slumped forward and his hands were in his pockets. Curtis played a game of solitaire from his place on the floor. Both of them looked up as Scott walked back into the hospital hall. He looked tired from the evening ride.

"Anything yet?"

"No."

As if on cue, Bernard turned to face the door. His eyes scanned up and down the wood, as if some detail in the wood pattern was able to talk to him.

A noise alerted the ears of all three men. The cry of a newborn baby.

Bernard's eyes instantly lit up and he walked up close to the door. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened to what he now considered to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

This went on for nearly ten minutes until the door moved and Judy stepped out.

"How's Noel?"

"She's just fine. You can go in now."

Leaning down and giving his friend a fast hug, he ran into the hospital room. Noel lay, tired but awake, on the bed. He could tell that after the delivery, her clothes and the bed sheets had been changed.

Next to her, wrapped in a red blanket, was the baby. Mrs. Clause was tending to something off to the side of the room, but that didn't really concern him. In shock, he walked, almost in slow motion, toward his wife.

"Hey." She was smiling at him and patted the bed where she wanted him to sit.

"Bernard, I want you to meet our daughter."

Carol turned around from the other side of the room, "And I've got your son right over here."

"Twins?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Melody and Christopher are here at the same time."

Just then, Mrs. Clause walked over to where the new parents were sitting and handed the little boy, wrapped in a green blanket, to his father. Wary about how to hold him, Bernard let his boss show him how to support the head and body.

"Wow." He whispered, looking down at the little child. Both of the children showed some features of each of the parents. Perfect mixes and not even an hour old. Bernard's eyes, cheeks, and chin, and Noel's nose and mouth.

Little Christopher stirred, ready to cry again. Recognizing this, his father tried to soothe him, "C'mon, please don't cry. Daddy's here, Chris."

Noel felt the tears slip down her cheeks, her heart fit to burst with pride and love for the man she married. A sudden wave of exhaustion ran over her and she yawned.

"You're really tired, aren't you?"

"Extremely."

"Can I take the twins to go show Santa and Curtis?"

"Sure, just let them get their sleep too. They haven't had it too easy today either." She gave a rather weak laugh.

He leaned down and gave her a long, lingering kiss on the lips, "Thank you Noel. This is the best Christmas gift I've ever received."

"Thank you too."

"For what?"

"Christopher and Melody. I wouldn't have had them with anyone but you."

Bernard smiled and lifted Melody into his free arm, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He walked out into the hallway, taking great care to not disturb his children.

Santa and Curtis jumped up from their seats, "Twins?"

"Shh! They're sleeping. Yeah, we had twins."

Curtis stood on his toes, "They're cute kids Bernard."

"Absolutely adorable. They look just like you and Noel."

"Thanks guys." He cradled the twins close to him.

"Can I go make the announcement?" Asked a very eager Curtis.

"Sure." And off ran the elf.

"It's really amazing, isn't it Bernard?" Santa asked, and the head elf nodded.

Scott sighed, "You just look at them and say to yourself, 'wow, I did this?'. Then this massive amount of love just hits you and you realize that you'd do anything for them." St. Nick's eyes had a slight hint of tears in the sides of them. He was obviously remembering when Charlie had first been placed in his arms.

"That is exactly how I feel."

"You'll be a great father. Tell Noel I said congratulations."

"Sure Santa."

They parted ways and the elf headed back into the hospital room to see his wife. Carol had set up an extra cot for him and a crib for the babies.

"She said she wanted to stay here tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"How could I?"

Mrs. Clause gave the motherly smile she was famous for, "Congratulations dear."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving the new father alone with his wife and children. Bernard sat down on the cot and looked at the two infants.

He marveled at their small, pointy ears and little button noses. The way they waved their little fists in the air and opened and closed their eyes.

Noel fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the 24 strain, while Bernard sat up for awhile longer. Indeed, it wasn't until the bell tolled midnight, signaling the end of Christmas day, that he finally pulled himself away watching the twins sleep.

He crawled onto the cot left for him, unaware of the ever increasing joy that had taken over the North Pole since the announcement of the big news.

* * *

Mother Nature glanced over the cards in her hand, staring back at the other players. Father Time sat directly across from her, the other legendary figures filling in the spaces between around the table. 

Father Time had arrived yesterday around noon to alert Mother Nature that she was about to become, technically, a grandmother.

"It's about time, I've been waiting 3000 years for this." She joked, but the tension had been rising since the announcement.

An impromptu card game of all the legendary figures had been called, as during this time of the year, all they had was time. Not to mention that Mother Nature had demanded that they attend.

The more agitated she became, the less favorable the conditions of natural earth, so, it benefited them to keep her calm. It had also contributed to her decision to not attend to Noel at this particular time.

"Carol and Judy will be with her, Santa and Curtis will be with Bernard, my presence will not be needed. I'll just be standing there with nothing to do, and paranoid on top of it."

"I'm out." Cupid said, throwing his cards down, bringing Mother Nature back to earth.

Father Time grinned at her, "Just us then. What's the ante?"

"Well… If I win, you have to leave the Grand Canyon alone for a few years and let me try to preserve it."

"Okay, and if I win, you let me speed up that erosion over the fossil sites."

She sighed and looked down at the cards again.

"What? It's about time somebody found those dinosaurs."

"Well I didn't bury them for you to dig them up! Make the humans work for it!"

"Hey, who controlled time to have them buried in the first place?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she challenged, "Fine, we have a deal. What do you have?"

He laid down a hand showing two pair.

She laughed, "3 of a kind!"

Father Time groaned, realizing he lost his bet, but he still had one ace hidden away, "Fine then, full house."

"Full house? Neither of us have a full house."

"You do now." He winked at her.

She got up slowly, the other figures climbing to their feet with her, "When? Just now?"

"No, yesterday. I'd just thought I'd give them time to rest before relatives dropped in."

Snapping her fingers, the entire council began to disappear to travel to the North Pole.

* * *

Elves everywhere in the workshop had to suddenly move as council members began to drop in all over the area. All of them were merely standing around, waiting. 

The Millers and Charlie and Jennifer were standing on the upper level, already having been called there earlier that day. Lucy was busy talking to an elf, still being rather fascinated with them.

Mother Nature nodded to the humans, making her way up the staircase. Cupid fluttered and landed on the railing.

"I'm still in hot water with your parents." He whispered to Charlie.

"Sorry, but I don't regret it."

"Neither do I. A job's a job."

Carol placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Let's not discuss that now."

Jennifer was blissfully unaware of the conversation and spoke to her mother in law, "I've never seen an elf baby."

"No one has, and the fact that it's Bernard and Noel's…" Laura trailed off, obviously lost in thought.

Everybody was longing to see the new additions to the North Pole, and the elves especially were on pins and needles in their excitement.

The front doors to the workshop opened and in walked Bernard and Noel. The couple made there way to the stairs, each carrying an infant.

Many of the elves stood on their toes, trying to get a glimpse of the babies, not knowing that every elf at the North Pole would get a chance to see and hold them. Mother Nature grinned as she watched them approach. Scott and Carol made sure to stand back, having already viewed the new arrivals.

Once on the balcony, the couple faced the crowd. Bernard started, "Everyone, we would like to announce the birth of our children."

Noel finished, "Our daughter, Melody, and our son Christopher."

The elves clapped and cheered, delighted at the news that there were actually going to be real children among them. Mother Nature wasted no more time, she rushed over and got her first look at her grandchildren.

"Those adorable little pointed ears." She whispered, "They're absolutely beautiful."

Being so entirely complimented, the proud parents smiled, allowing the council members to hold the new babies.

Charlie approached Bernard, tapping him on the shoulder, "Congratulations Bernard."

"Thanks."

"I have something that I think you'll remember." Reaching into the bag he'd brought, Charlie retrieved the precious snow globe that the head elf had given to him years ago.

"I remember that very well."

"I want you to have it, for the twins. It was yours after all."

"Charlie, I gave that to you so that you would always have it."

He placed the globe in the elf's hand, "I want the twins to have it now Bernard, they deserve to have their father's family heirloom."

Bernard smiled and hugged the young man, "Thank you Charlie, I'm sure they'll love it.

Festivities, congratulations, and a general celebration of life continued throughout the day.

* * *

After being awake most the day, the twins finally settled down and drifted off into sleep as the sun set over the North Pole. 

Bernard and Noel headed back to their room, carrying the twins. Bernard's room had been empty since he'd moved in with Noel, her quarters being larger.

As they approached the doors, they noticed that the room next door had been newly decorated. Noel reached over and ran her fingers across the lettering on the name plate. Christopher and Melody's names were etched into the gold bar.

"Curtis said there was a surprise for us, this must be it." Bernard opened the door.

The room revealed was truly gorgeous. Masters of the art of toy-making, the elves had crafted hundreds of infant toys and clothing. It was evident that preparation had begun months in advance. They had simply made a set for each gender, and would use whatever was appropriate. Painter elves had softened the reds and greens to pinks and lighter shades of green, and left the walls decorated in such tones. Carpets reflected snowflakes and silver bells against a baby blue background.

Two ornate cribs, handcrafted by the wood working elves also graced the room. Noel and Bernard laid the twins in their respective beds.

He placed his arm around her shoulder, and she around his waist. With her head lightly reclined against his, they retired to their room for the evening.

* * *

(I apologize for the great length of the story and some of the over-sweetness. We'll quickly return to the cliff-hangers and drama later.) 


	3. 3: The Troubles Begin

Chapter 3: The Troubles Begin

* * *

The twins were fast approaching their eighth birthday. Christopher deemed "Chris" by the other elves and Melody, had the same rambunctious and joyful attitude as any normal children. Any time during the regular daylight hours, the elves could see the two of them frolicking in the workshop.

Due to the heavy workload of Bernard and Noel during the Christmas season, they were under the supervision of various babysitters. More often than not, Judy took on the role and was revered by the children as their favorite. Less often, Curtis was called in to help out and was often found tied up or covered in flour by the end of his shift. It was no secret that he wasn't the best elf to baby-sit, and the children left him with no doubts about their feelings towards him.

So when Melody and Christopher went running and giggling through the technology department, Quinton couldn't help but laugh. The head tech elf pressed the intercom button in front of him,

"Noel?"

Her voice came crackling back, "Yes?"

"The twins just came through here and Curtis wasn't with them."

He heard her sigh, "Thanks Quinton, I'll go check on him."

The truth was that Curtis had already released himself from the gift-wrap tie-up that the kids had done and was tracking them. While most elves saw the twins as occasionally a bit mischievous, he took greater issue with them.

Outside the door, Curtis waited for the pair to come running through. When the wooden door swung open, he grabbed onto Christopher by his collar and caught Melody around her waist.

"You two!" He was angry and breathing hard, "When your parents hear about this."

Christopher struggled at first but fell back eventually. Melody almost immediately went into a pout. Curtis moved his hand to hold onto her collar too and dragged the twins to the main workshop.

The younger ones dragged their feet and tried their best to delay the inevitable.

Bernard met them on the upper level, "What happened here?"

Curtis forced the twins before their father, "These two tied me up yet again, and they've been running wild around here all day!"

The head elf got down on his knee to address his children face to face, "Did you do that?"

Christopher refused to look at his father, while Melody hung her head so far forward that he brown curls covered her face.

"I think that's a yes." Muttered Curtis, tightening his grip on their collars. Bernard noticed this and pulled his hands off.

"Curtis, I don't think you need to drag them around like that."

The younger elf threw up his hands, "I can't baby-sit them anymore Bernard! They're causing too much trouble for me."

Bernard rolled his eyes slightly, "I'll get Judy then," He looked back at his children, "You two stay here for just a minute."

The moment that the head elf was out of sight, Curtis turned his still lingering anger on the two children, "I know it was you two that broke that machine in the workshop."

Christopher became defiant, "We did not!"

"Yeah!" Yelled Melody crossing her arms.

"Then who did? You know how much work I have to do? How many rules you've broken?"

"I hate your rules!"

"Well you have to live by them!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! You have to if you want to be somebody someday! There aren't any good elves that don't follow the workshop rules."

The twin's eyes narrowed, wondering if he meant what he seemed to be saying to them. Behind Curtis, they saw Judy walk up the stairs in time for his mistake.

"And right now, you're not good elves. You're awful and I don't want you in my workshop!"

"Curtis!" Yelled a shocked Judy, standing frozen at the top of the stairs.

While Christopher and Melody may not have respected or even really liked Curtis, they felt incredibly hurt by his outburst.

A muffled sob brought Curtis' attention from Judy back to the twins. What greeted his eyes were the miniature forms of Bernard and Noel's son and daughter with tears running down their sparkly cheeks. Their little forms shook with each gasp of air that it took them to cry. Without warning, the pair ran past him towards the side door, their whimpers and sobs filling the air.

Judy walked up to Curtis and paused only a moment before chasing after the hurt little ones, "How could you say that? They're just babies!"

Curtis stared after them, his mouth open in disbelief, "I didn't mean – "

* * *

With only a couple of days before Christmas, Scott had invited Charlie and Jennifer up the North Pole for a short vacation and to join in the festivities that would be taking place.

Mr. and Mrs. Clause went out into the courtyard to greet the couple. Bernard and Noel were not far behind and ran to catch a glimpse of their friends.

Brought in by Chet, who begged for the privilege, Charlie and Jennifer hugged their family and friends with the greatest warmth they could muster.

"So how is everything?" Asked Charlie in earnest.

"Good, good, everything is right on schedule."

Jennifer turned her attention to Noel, "Where's Christopher and Melody?"

"They were giving Curtis some trouble so Judy took them to their rooms. You'll see them later."

Over the past several years, Noel and Jennifer had formed a close friendship bond. They hugged, but as Noel pulled back, she noticed a different, pleading look in the eyes of her friend. Mouthing the words, "What's wrong?" Jennifer responded by mouthing back, "Later."

As the group walked inside to escape the cold, Charlie walked up close to his father, "I want to know if I can talk to you."

"Sure son, anytime."

"In private."

Scott stopped and turned. Over Charlie's shoulder he caught the downcast eyes of Jennifer, "What's going on?"

"Please, let's just go and talk about it."

Noel turned to her husband, "I'm gonna go talk to Jennifer. Maybe you and Carol can take control of the shop for awhile?"

He gave her a kiss, "Sure."

Noel wrapped her arm with Jennifer's and led her to the now empty café. The head elfess poured two glasses of hot chocolate and placed one in front of the human.

Jennifer played with the steam with her fingertips, obviously a bit unsure of herself.

"C'mon hon, tell me what's going on."

Jenn sighed and tilted her head to the side, "Charlie and I are having some problems."

"Problems?"

"Yeah."

The Elfess was slightly confused. Marital issues were not her forte, as she and Bernard were one of only two sets at the North Pole.

"Neither of you is cheating?"

"No, it's not that. It's just," She paused again, "I think maybe I got married too young? Like I haven't seen the world and I limited myself."

"Oh." Noel nodded, "I don't know how much I can help you. I'm over 3000 years old practically. I didn't even meet Bernard until I was 1000."

"I know. Do you think maybe we should do like a trial separation?"

"A trial separation? I don't know. Do you think it would really help?"

"We haven't even slept in the same bed in two months."

"Two months?"

"Yeah. It's just… the finances and the constant arguing about what to do when we're older. If we should move to get better jobs, and then there's the whole thing about when to have kids."

"Well, maybe some sort of separation would be good for you two. Then you'd realize how much you missed each other."

"What if it doesn't work though? What happens if Charlie decides that he's better off on his own? What if I decide that I want to get a divorce?"

"Not every marriage works out. As much as I want you and Charlie to stay together, there's always a possibility that the marriage isn't meant to be."

"I don't want it to be like that." Jennifer was close to tears now. Noel pulled her friend in close for a long hug. Jenn cried and soaked Noel's green shoulder cloth with her sobs.

"I think you and Charlie need to have a long talk about this, but I think you need some time alone first before you do. Don't just jump right to divorce."

"I can't. What am I gonna do?"

"Just think about it for awhile."

"It's not that." Jennifer held her face in her hands.

Noel blinked a couple of times, "Am I missing something here?"

Though they were alone, Jennifer leaned in close to her friend, "I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh!" Gasped a startled Noel, "Oh no."

"Yeah," The human nodded, "This isn't good. I can't even tell him. If he stays with me because he thinks there might be a baby, then what's the good in that? He always talks about how he hated having his parents divorce at such an early age."

"I know dear."

There was a silence that fell over the conversation until Noel was brave enough to break it, "I hate to say this, but I don't know if this is the right place for you two right now. You two should probably go back home and talk this out in privacy. If you stay here, you're just delaying the inevitable."

Though neither of them knew it, Charlie was getting the same advice from his father.

* * *

Christopher and Melody ducked into the stables to avoid Judy. Chris was still crying slightly, and Melody wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

"Don't be sad. Daddy always says that Uncle Curtis isn't very nice."

"I know."

Melody cuddled up next to him, "I wish Christmas was over. Then we'd get mommy and daddy back."

"Yeah." Chris suddenly raised his head, "Let's go see Uncle Charlie and Aunt Jennifer."

"And Aunt Lucy!"

The pair snuck around to the stalls, looking at all the reindeer. They asked each one to give them a ride, but to no avail. Each of the older reindeer shook their heads no and resumed eating.

Finally, they came upon a baby reindeer much like Chet had been. Lucky. After a few pets of his soft nose and a few words, the baby was ready to fly. They flipped the latch to let him out and he lay down to allow them to climb onto his back.

In his stall, Prancer kicked and butted his antlers against the wall. He seemed to be ordering the young reindeer not to go.

Lucky didn't listen however. With a yell of delight, the baby took off at full speed onto the snow runway and went unsteadily into the air. The children clutched to each other and his neck, holding on for dear life.

Trying desperately to prove himself, Lucky soared through the North Pole gateway and onwards towards the Miller's households.

* * *

"You guys just need to go home and talk this out." Santa suggested. Carol, Bernard, Noel, and Scott had assembled to see the couple off less than an hour after they'd arrived.

Scott had called for two reindeer to return the pair, and was astonished to see a panicked Prancer and Chet come flying up. Both seemed agitated and appeared to be trying to tell them something. Their fast dialogue proved to be unintelligible to Santa or anyone else. Thinking quickly both of them calmed down and made it clear that the trip back to the mortal world was extremely urgent.

Charlie climbed on Prancer and Jennifer went to Chet. The two adults took off at top speed towards the gateway, barely giving the couple anytime to wave goodbye to their friends and family.

* * *

Lucky was having a hard time landing. It was true that he was going to land, one way or another, but the method wasn't exactly a polished one.

As they flew back to earth, he kicked his legs and pulled up, trying desperately to stop. Christopher and Melody's eyes grew wider and wider with each approach, grasping even tighter to his neck and hoping they wouldn't be hurt.

In the end, it was Lucky who took the force of the impact to the ground. The twins landed roughly, yet without injury, and rolled. The baby reindeer however, had suffered a broken leg and curled up on the ground, whimpering.

"Lucky!" Yelled Melody running to him. She placed her tiny hands on his head and petted in the same manner as a child would a beloved pet.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. We can't go home."

They looked at each other and bit their lips in confusion, "Maybe if we find Uncle Charlie and Aunt Jennifer. They can help us."

"Yeah." Melody jumped up and looked down at Lucky, "You wait here, we'll be right back."

The children looked back and forth, realizing that all the houses in the area looked the same.

"Which one's theirs?"

"I don't know."

A sense of fear was beginning to take over the twins. Behind them was what appeared to be an expansive forest, in front of them, houses that looked familiar but not necessarily exactly what they had known.

Holding hands, they approached the nearest house and knocked on the back door. They waited for a few minutes before a man appeared at the door. He was large and tall, dressed in an evening robe. His gruff voice stung their little pointed ears, "What do you two want?"

Melody and Christopher screamed before running at full speed into the woods.

The man at the door looked after them for a minute before realizing the impact of what he'd done, "Poor kids."

Charlie and Jennifer landed only a few moments after the scream of fear had vanished. Lucky had landed far enough away to be just out sight of Prancer and Chet. All in all, it was an entirely unfortunate situation.


	4. 4: Long Conversations

Chapter 4: Long Conversations

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prancer and Chet landed easily at Charlie and Jennifer's. The pair dismounted quickly and walked inside, leaving Prancer and Chet to stare despondently after them.

Jennifer tossed her purse on a chair and went to sit down at the kitchen counter. Her husband sat down on the couch, opposite her, and for a few minutes, the pair didn't speak to each other.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Asked Jenn.

"I don't know."

Silence persisted again.

"Do you want a divorce?"

"Maybe we should talk about this first." Pleaded the wife, getting up. Jennifer paced around the kitchen, always watching Charlie from her vantage point.

"Do you want a divorce?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't."

"How do you expect me to make any kind of decision, and you can't even tell me if you want a divorce or not?" Stated Charlie, his voice rising slightly.

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling!" Though now he most certainly was.

"Charlie, what if the neighbors hear?"

"I don't care if the neighbors hear it! Who gives a damn what the neighbors think?"

"I do! I don't want them to think we're like this!"

"Right now, Jenn, I think we are like this." His voice was lowered but he got up from the couch and walked towards her, "Why don't you know?"

"I don't know because I don't know. Part of me wants a divorce, and part of me still wants to be married to you."

Charlie ran his hands through his hair, "Wow."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want to get divorced. I didn't like the fact that my parents just gave up on their marriage."

"They're happier now though Charlie."

He slapped his hand on the kitchen counter, sending a loud noise ringing through the house, "This isn't about them! You know what the problem is here?"

"No, why don't you tell me?"

"You never had to live in a divorced family. It's all okay for you to just give up on a marriage."

"I never said that!" She paused, "Who would be living with it Charlie? Who is in this marriage besides you and me?"

This made him stop, "You're right."

"We're not hurting anyone but ourselves."

"I don't think you're hurting half as bad as me, Jenn. Christ, you can't even make up your mind if you still want to be married to me anymore!"

"You wouldn't be having a problem here if you weren't doubting it too."

"That isn't true. I wouldn't be having a problem if you hadn't told me that you were having doubts."

"You mean to tell me that you're completely happy? You don't ever feel trapped?"

"Trapped? Trapped in what? We have a good home, a good life. Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't know Charlie. I want to…" She stopped and leaned back against the sink, "I need something else."

"Something else?" Charlie was confused beyond his patience.

"I'm still young; we're only 25 for heaven's sake. I want to travel, I want to learn, I want to go out with our friends before we're tied down for life."

"Oh God." Charlie realized what was going on, "This is about kids again, isn't it?"

She conceded the point, "You want children right now, Charlie. I don't want them now, maybe later."

"We've been married for seven years, why don't you want children?"

"I think there are still a lot of things that you and I can do together. There's all this fun we can have before we add kids to the mix."

He sighed, "If we're still together, right?"

"What?"

"You said it yourself, Jenn. We don't have any kids. If we get a divorce, we're only hurting ourselves."

"Charlie, what are you saying?" She grimaced, "Do you want a divorce now?"

"I'm saying, I need some time away to think about it. But if you can honestly say that you don't know if you still want to be married, then I think we have more problems here than you know."

Charlie marched out the back door to where the reindeer were still waiting. Jennifer ran after him, "Charlie! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the North Pole."

She placed her hand over her stomach, rubbing the sweater fabric slightly, "Wait!"

"Why?"

Turning her eyes to the ground, she thought about things for a moment. Her resolutions stood firm, "Nothing."

"If you change your mind, you know how to contact me." Charlie's look was a mixture of anger and sadness. He had been incensed against his wife and was broken hearted by her declarations all in one day.

Petting Prancer's neck a few times, he climbed aboard the reindeer, "C'mon, let's go."

Chet and Prancer reluctantly lifted off towards the North Pole. Charlie couldn't understand them, the sooner they returned to the Pole, the faster they could tell about the runaway twins.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Melody tripped on a pile of fallen branches. She went sprawling forward onto the snow covered ground. Christopher stopped in his tracks and doubled back for his sister.

He helped her up, "Are you okay?"

She brushed off her dress, thinking that her mother would scold her for getting it so dirty, "Yeah."

The twins began to really observe their surroundings. It was closer to nighttime than either of them had really realized. With every second, the forest around them grew darker and darker.

"I'm scared."

"How do we get back to the houses?"

Glancing back and forth, neither saw anything that resembled the neighborhood they had once been in.

"Let's keep going this way." Christopher pointed forward. Knowing no other alternative, the pair trudged on. Their pointed shoes kicked up snow and the bottom of Melody's skirt and Christopher's pants became wet and heavy.

Ten minutes passed before a very weary and tired Melody raised her head and truly looked into the distance. She nudged her brother with her elbow, "Look!"

The forest line abruptly ended a few feet ahead of them, "We can ask those people for help!"

"Wait!" Christopher shouted. She turned back around and gazed at him, "What?"

"What if they find out?"

"That we're elves?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno." Melody looked again. "We can stay there!"

She indicated with her finger the presence of a gardening shed that was set partially into the woods. They ran to it, their little bodies tired and fueled only by the adrenaline that was born from fear. Luckily for them, no one had placed a lock on the shed, and they slipped inside undetected. Christopher climbed up onto a riding lawn mower and pulled on the metal chain. A dim light illuminated the shed. Melody looked around. The walls were lined with gardening tools and other objects for summer weather that she'd never glimpsed before.

Christopher jumped from the mower and took a cue from his sister, "Hey!" He stood on his toes and pulled down a sealed plastic bag. The clear plastic allowed for them to see a few stored quilts that had obviously been used to cover machinery from the cold winters. They quickly opened the bag and threw one of them on the ground. Setting down atop it, the pulled another one on top of themselves. Huddled together for warmth, the twins lay in the shed, thinking before sleep.

"I miss mommy and daddy."

"Me too."

"Do you think we'll see them again?"

"I hope so."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Noel was getting curious. Even if Judy had put the children in their rooms, she hadn't heard from them in awhile. She questioned every passing elf as to if they had seen the pair. Each responded in their own turn that they hadn't.

Dinnertime was approaching and she wanted to take her children for a family meal. She knocked on the door before opening it. Not only was the room before her completely empty, it was clean and quiet, as if no one had been there for the longest time.

Her intuition began to work and her stomach felt extraordinarily sick. Noel ran back to the workshop. She brushed past elf after elf, trying her best not the knock anyone into the walls. Bounding up the workshop stairs, she called out,

"Everyone! I need to find Judy and the twins! Has anyone seen them?"

From his position in the technology department, Bernard saw the agitation in his wife's face. So when a certain young elfess tried to sneak behind him to get out the workshop, he wasn't about to let her go so easily.

"Judy!" He called after her and followed. She stopped, knowing that she couldn't get too far.

"Did you put the twins back in their room?"

Noel came running up to them, eager to hear her explanation.

"I… uh…"

"Judy, please."

She shook her head, "I couldn't catch them."

"They ran from you?"

"Well, it wasn't on purpose. They were upset and they ran off and hid."

"What upset them?"

Judy bit her lip, not about to lie but wanting to protect Curtis from the wrath of two head-elves, "Curtis got mad at them. He yelled."

"Why would Curtis yell at them?"

"I don't know the exact reason. I only caught the end of the whole thing. He told them that they were bad elves and he didn't want them in the workshop anymore."

Bernard and Noel looked at each other in disbelief, "How could he say something like that?"

"Which way did they go?"

"They ran towards the stables, but I lost them."

"Thanks Judy." The two parents took off towards the stables, panting and gasping.

Three reindeer were missing.

"Okay, I know that Prancer and Chet took Charlie and Jennifer home. So, who's missing?"

"Bernard!" Noel point to the last stall, "Lucky's gone. The baby."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Charlie landed back at the North Pole with Chet in tow of him and Prancer.

"Thanks guys." The reindeer didn't stick around to listen; they practically galloped back to the stables.

Santa's son avoided the workshop and took off towards the guest quarters. He pried open the big wood doors and chose the first available room. He wanted some time to think before announcing his return to his father.

His hopes were shattered when he came upon a small form hiding out in that particular room.

"Curtis? What are you doing in here?"

"Close the door. I don't want Bernard and Noel to find me."

Charlie laughed, "Why not? Did you mess up? Three mistakes in 900 years?"

Curtis sat on the edge of the bed, "I did something I shouldn't have, and I think something bad's gonna happen."

"What did you do?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bernard and Noel led Comet and Cupid from their stalls.

"Judy, you're in charge while we're gone."

"I'll do my best."

"Tell Santa that we went to Charlie's house. Tell him that Prancer told us about the twins getting to the mortal world, and we'll be back as soon as we can."

Judy nodded.

The frightened parents climbed up onto the reindeer's backs. It was the quickest exit from the North Pole that anyone had ever seen.


	5. 5: A Short Interlude

Chapter 5: A Short Interlude with Charlie, Curtis and Others

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neil and Laura's house was not more than a few houses away from where their son and daughter-in-law lived, Noel and Bernard took this into account and landed the two reindeer in the fenced in backyard of the Miller household.

Lucy appeared at the back window, "Hey guys!"

Both elves had to stop and stare at how old she was. Over the years she had grown taller and statelier. Her red hair hung to her waist, often done up in a braid or hanging loose in waves. She resembled some sort of Irish princess.

"Are your parent's home?"

"Yeah," Lucy could practically drink in the tension in the atmosphere, "What's wrong?"

"The twins tried to come here; we think they might be lost."

"You haven't seen any other reindeer have you?"

"No. I think I'd notice a flying animal." She stepped aside, allowing the two elves access to the house.

Neil and Laura got up from their places on the couch, "Hey Bernard, Noel. Is everything okay?"

"We need your help. The twins are lost."

"They're lost here?"

"Yeah, we think they took Lucky and ran off."

Neil immediately walked over to the phone. Laura looked at him with some confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling 911."

"They can't help us." Noel shook her head.

"Why not?"

"The children could be exposed as elves." Remarked Lucy, already having a more mature grasp on the situation than her own father.

"Let's go to Charlie and Jennifer's and we'll start looking for them." Laura recommended. Noel and Bernard waited while the mortal family prepared.

Lucy was kind enough to toss a few coats to Bernard and Noel. Not for the cold, Christmas elves were incapable of freezing to death or even getting a case of chills, but to shield their outfits from the outside world.

They walked briskly down the sidewalk, Bernard and Noel a bit ahead of the others. The head elf knocked on the front door nearly the second he stepped up to it.

A rather sad looking Jennifer answered, "What are you all doing here?"

"Christopher and Melody are lost in your neighborhood; we need you and Charlie's help."

Jenn looked behind her and then back at the group on her doorstep, "Charlie's not here."

"Where is he?"

"We had a fight and he went back to the North Pole."

Noel looked on her friend sympathetically while the others were in shock, "Over what?"

"Just some random stuff. Shouldn't we go look for the twins?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Neil was thinking clearly now, "We have to find Lucky and the twins. Lucy, Laura, Jennifer, you guys go the surrounding houses and ask if anyone has seen anything. Bernard and I will go and check the edges of the woods, and Noel, you should go behind the houses and look into the backyards."

Everyone nodded and took off to their respective tasks.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, you yelled at the twins?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I was just so angry with them."

"What'd they do?"

"They tied me up again, and I'm pretty sure they broke one of the workshop machines."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Do you have to fix the machine?"

"No, usually Noel or Quinton does that."

Charlie nodded and looked hard at Curtis, "So why do you care so much?"

"I don't like getting tied up."

"They're kids, Curtis. They don't know any better."

"Yes they do! They know the rules."

"You're telling me that "Don't tie up Curtis" is listed in that book you carry around."

"Well it should be."

"Are you always telling those kids what the rules are?"

"Someone has to remind them."

"That's why they don't like you. Think about it Curtis. You're telling the head elves' children what they can and can't do. You're trying to control them at seven years old. You can't do that."

"I know that now."

"You know that's why they don't like you. Maybe if you tried to be their friend, not their boss. They already have a mom and dad."

Curtis sighed and got up from his chair, pacing around the room, "I'm starving."

"Let's go get something to eat then."

"C'mon, we'll take the back way to the kitchens, that way, no one will see us."

They left the guest hall through side doors and walked around the back of the buildings. Curtis knew that he would be on the bad side of all the elves that were aware of his mistake and Charlie didn't want the attention. Especially those who would be smart enough to realize that he was there without Jennifer.

Curtis ducked into the back door to the kitchen, grabbed two cups of hot chocolate and returned outside without incident. He handed over one of the cups and the two men leaned back against the building.

A few doors down, Judy left the workshop through a back door as well. She breathed the cool fresh air and held her face in her hands. The stress of her new job hadn't been on her for more than a few hours and already she was feeling the pain. How did Bernard and Noel do this job everyday without screaming?

Some voices distracted her. She walked towards them, staying hidden so as to not disturb the conversation. What she was doing may not have been the most appropriate thing to do, but there was a rather sneaky side to Judy that didn't get to come out often.

She saw Charlie first, being that he stood the tallest. At his side was Curtis, his head bowed and despondent. Something in her couldn't be too mad with him. She knew the children tormented him relentlessly, and perhaps his outburst could have been handled better, but she just couldn't be mad at him. From now on, she wanted no more of being the boss of the workshop, perhaps she could be the full time babysitter for the children.

The conversation caught her ear, "So, what's going on between you and Jennifer? Why are you here alone?"

"We had a fight," He took a drink; "I needed a few days to cool off."

"So you came here, during the busiest time of the year, to get away from it all?"

"It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"And you left Jenn alone over Christmas. No one should be alone on Christmas."

Charlie contemplated the answer, "You're wrong, I'm wrong, cheers." He clinked his mug against the elf's. Curtis rolled his eyes; Charlie was beyond just acting strange. He was uncharacteristic of his old self.

"What was the fight about?"

"I don't know really. Kids, money, Jenn not knowing if she really wants to keep being married to me."

"You're lucky; at least you have someone to fight with."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, you have someone. I don't have anyone at all. I'm the third oldest elf here at the North Pole, and I have to see Bernard and Noel all day long, and it just…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry."

"That's why my mistake was so big. Judy just loves those twins and I went and yelled at them."

"Wait, Judy?" Charlie looked down at him, "You like Judy?"

From her hiding spot, Judy raised her head as Curtis ducked his, "Yeah, I just can't bring myself to talk to her."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared. If she turns me down, think of all those years of awkwardness working side by side."

Charlie nodded, "Inter-office romances."

Both of them sighed and took drinks again.

"About Jennifer – "

Charlie set his hot chocolate down on a nearby wooden crate. Looking around, seeing the crates and boxes, the sort of alleyish feeling to this area, the mortal felt a little more like a sleazy movie character than he wanted to, "No."

"I just don't see you two breaking up. You love each other too much."

Charlie groaned and stared down at the ground.

"You do love her, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then isn't it worth your time to make this work?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you try to show her why she fell in love with you in the first place?

There was an affirmative nod, "Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to my dad about this. See if he has any ideas. Thanks Curtis."

Judy dove behind some spare crates as Charlie walked past her, careful to keep herself concealed. Curtis left in the other direction and she stared after him when the coast was clear. She sighed in frustration. There weren't enough problems with the workshop and her new duties, now she had to avoid Curtis all day long.

It would however, give her enough time to really consider what she felt for him, if her heart left her with any doubt at all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Night fell back in the mortal world. The sound of a door shutting at the very end of the street signaled the last house that Jennifer had questioned as to the whereabouts of the twins.

She sprinted down the concrete pavement, praying to God that she would find no ice to slip upon, "Laura!" He voice echoed down the street.

The older woman ran down from a doorstep and met her daughter-in-law in the street.

"The guy down at the end of the street, he says he's seen them. He said they got scared and ran into the woods."

"We've got to find the others." Together, they ran behind the rows of houses and began to call out for their friends.

Noel was the first to come running up. Her face was a mask of distress and pain, even her usually pristine hair was mussed and wild.

Bernard and Neil came up second, running from the woods.

Jennifer took control of the conversation, "Okay, this guy at the end here, he said that they ran straight back from his property into the woods. He watched for them to come back out, but they didn't."

"Why didn't he go after them?"

"I asked him that, he said he thought they were the neighbor's kids playing a game."

"They must be pretty far then." Stated Bernard, "Neil and I were yelling for them and they didn't respond."

"My babies." Moaned Noel, rubbing her cheeks and temples. Her husband walked up to her and they held each other for a minute.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We have to search the woods."

"How?" Neil drew everyone's attention to the fact that night had now finally fallen.

"Let's go back to the house and figure this out." Suggested Laura.

They plodded back to the house, walking slowly, each one in their own thoughts. Once the group was seated in the kitchen, discussions began.

"Someone has to stay back here, just in case they come back."

"Alright, but we should get some sleep, we're gonna be useless tomorrow if we're not rested."

"We have to get back out there."

"Alright, let's have two people go out and search for a couple of hours at a time, then, they'll come back and two more will go out."

This suggestion seemed to get the approval of everyone involved. Lucy, Neil, Laura, and Jennifer went to bed first.

Bernard and Noel grabbed a couple of flashlights and walked out the door. They gave each other a kiss before splitting up to cover the first shift of the evening.


End file.
